Sauin
allies' ATK 500% • DEF 300% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 500% • DEF 300% up / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Bewitching Charm |skill 2 lv1 = Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 900% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Bewitching Charm |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Bewitching Charm |skill g2 lv1 = Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1000% / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Bewitching Charm |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 400% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 400% up / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Bewitching Charm |skill x2 lv1 = Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1000% / 50% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This little demon is here with her bewitching magic to celebrate Halloween. |friendship = Huh? That's not magic, it's witchcraft? Same difference! |meet = Happy Halloween, Milord! Check out my magic! |battle start = All magic's the same! |battle end = All my magic's gone. |friendship max = If I can't use witchcraft, how am I supposed to bewitch you? |friendship event = Huh? That's strange. Why's my charm spell not working? Tck! How dare you resist me! I WILL bewitch you, you'll see! |rebirth = My magic has leveled up! Well, I wanna celebrate.. How did I train? I don't do that stuff. Besides, It's a hassle. I just used more witchcraft. Shh.. it's now our littler secret. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Happy Halloween, Milord! Check out my magic! |likeability 1 = Happy Halloween, Milord! Check out my magic! |likeability 2 = Happy Halloween, Milord! Check out my magic! |availability = [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Legendary Archwitch Reward]] }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin